Parker
Parker (パルカー, Parukaa) is a New World pirate originally from the Grand Line and first mate of the Crusher Pirates Appearance Being a giant, Parker is very, very tall, obviously. He has a thin, black beard along with a big nose. Like most giants, his body structure is fairly odd, with long, gangly arms, but short legs with an oddly egg-shaped body with a large head connected by a thin neck. Like the rest of the crew, he frequently wears a fancy tuxedo and a top hat to show how gentlemanly he is (ironic given the name of the crew). Personality Parker is a very loyal giant, but he tends to freak out easily, whether it be in a rage or just shock. Parker isn't very intelligent, but he can follow orders very well. Relationships Crew Coronado Parker originally met Coronado when they were slaves together. The two became fast friends and Coronado joined the Crusher Pirates on Parker's recommendation. Coronado is also the one who taught Parker how to use Haki. Parker feels a great sense of duty to protect his two best friends, and will often take attacks for them. Of course, being gigantic helps him take hits for them. Rudolf Before their enslavement, Parker looked at Rudolf simply as a way to get to Elbaf. That was changed when Rudolf broke Parker and Coronado out of slavery. Parker now reveres Rudolf as his best friend and will got through any length to protect his captain. Enemies Like the rest of the Crusher Pirates, Parker made quick enemies with commodores Da Gama and Takanobu. Abilities Giant Flail Parker's primary weapon. He is very skilled with it, despite it being, well, a flail. He often incorporates his Haki into his attacks to ensure that they hit more often. Haki Parker is capable of using Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki, abilities his friend Coronado taught him how to use while they were enslaved. History Parker was born to two former pirate parents on an island in the Grand Line near Reverse Mountain. Parker lived a normal life as a child. Every night, his parents would tell him stories of Elbaf, the legendary home of the giants where they were born and raised. One of the things they promised to do one day is relive their glory days as pirates and sail back to their homeland. That all changed when Parker's home was sacked by the Marines because Parker's parents' bounties were still active. Parker's parents were sent to Impel Down, but Parker managed to escape and lived on his own for a while. While hunting one day, Parker came across a pirate crew made entirely of dwarves. He offered to join them in spite of the fact he was nearly 25 times as tall as most of them. Most of the crew gave an adamant "no", but Captain Rudolf, being the kind dwarf he was, allowed the giant to join. Obviously unable to fit in their ship, Parker opted to swim alongside it for most of their journeys, and as such was one of the first captured when the crew was attacked and enslaved. After his enslavement, Parker was transferred to his owner's island, where he met the electric eel fishman Coronado, who was another slave. The two became fast friends, being the only two non-humans among the other slaves there. While enslaved, Coronado taught Parker the secrets of Haki, and how its Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku forms were latent in everyone. The two practiced together rigorously for several weeks during the nights while their owner was asleep. In the end, their owner found out about their training. Coronado attempted to knock him out using Haoshoku Haki, but then remember that he couldn't use it. Their owner attempted to kill the two, but they were saved in the nick of time by a new Devil Fruit-powered Rudolf. Rudolf broke their bomb collars and the three escaped with Rudolf using Parker as a raft and Coronado swimming alongside. The three decided to reform the Crusher Pirates together. The group returned to Parker's home island, where his parents' old ship was still hidden away in a secret cove. Parts of the ship had to be resized to make up for the diminutive captain, but the new Crusher Pirates managed to sail away nicely. After picking up several new crew members and heading off into the New World, their ship was heavily damaged after the ship of the Firetank Pirates fell on it. This enraged Parker to no end. The ship was the last reminder of his parents who were executed years before. Parker almost single handedly killed the Firetank Pirates in a blind rage, only leaving Captain Bege alive. Bege was later fought and defeated by Rudolf and left to be captured by the Marines at a later date on a piece of driftwood. Major Battles *Rudolf, Coronado and Parker vs. Da Gama and Takanobu *Crusher Pirates vs. Firetank Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Giants Category:Haki Users